1. Field of the Invention
A rotary wobble plate or swash plate compressor of the type in which the swash plate is pivoted about the drive shaft axis to vary the length of stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,829 issued to Roberts et al on Jan. 21, 1975, there is described a compressor in which crankcase pressure is controlled to vary the inclination of the swash plate relative to the drive shaft axis. In the Roberts et al patent, the swash plate is pivoted at a point spaced from the axis so that there is substantially zero clearance volume at the minimum capacity position.